warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Curly Sun/Allgemein
Hi! Mein Name ist Curly und willkommen auf meiner Seite! Datei:Wolkenbrust.byMohn.fürCurly.png Wunderschönes Bild einer Norwegischen Waldkatze von Mohn! Über mich *Ich bin weiblich *Ich bin volljährig *Ich bin mit der Schule fertig *In der Schule hatte ich Biologie und Englisch als LKs *Ich liebe Bücher und Serien/Filme *Ich liebe Disney Filme (außer Frozen ... den Film hasse ich) *Ich mag (einige) Dreamworks Filme *Meine liebsten Buchserien sind die Mythologie-Serien von Rick Riordan *Meine Lieblingsserie ist Supernatural *Meine Lieblingsband ist All Time Low *Meine liebste Musikrichtung ist Punk Rock bzw. Pop Punk *Ich liebe Videospiele *Meine Lieblingsspiele sind Skyrim (obwohl ich es hasse :D) und Ori and the Blind Forest *Ich liebe die Farbe pink *Katzen gehören zu meinen Lieblingstieren *Ich habe ein Grafiktablett, mit dem ich nicht umgehen kann :D (ich lerne noch) *Meine liebste Katzenrasse sind Norwegische Waldkatzen. SIE SIND WUNDERSCHÖN! Meine Signatur: 17:40, 14. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Der Diskussionslink ist eine Anspielung an ein Gaming-Video :D Hier im Wiki bin ich eigentlich nicht viel tätig, manchmal räume ich Fehlern in Artikeln hinterher. Aber eigentlich bin ich nur noch Character Art Projekt tätig, da bin ich aber ziemlich fleißig. Kleines Shoutout hier an Mohn, meinen Wiki-Bro :D Haustiere Maja - männlicher, gelber Nymphen-Sittich. Starb als ich klein war. Bert - weiblicher, gelber Nymphen-Sittich. Starb als ich nicht ganz so klein war. (Ja, ich weiß, die Namen...) Vinny - weiblicher blauer Wellensittich. Sie starb an einer Erbkrankheit Sally - grüngelber weiblicher Wellensittich. Starb an einer Erbkrankheit, aber später als Vinny. Harry - grauer männlicher Wellensittich, verstorben Fluffy - männlicher knallgrüner Wellensittich, brach sich vor dem Tod den Flügel und wurde flugunfähig, verstorben Hop Sing - grauer männlicher Wellensittich mit gelbem Kopf, verstorben Bella - weiblicher, türkisfarbener Wellensittich, sieht aus wie gemalt, verstorben Lady Bird - bläulich-türkisfarbener, weiblicher Wellensittich mit grünen Federflecken und einem gelben Kopf, verstorben Lotta - weiblicher, grüner Wellensittich Kompass - männlicher, blauer Wellensittich Nikita - cremebraun-schwarz-gestromter Hauskater mit grünlichgelben Augen. Wurde leider überfahren als ich noch ganz klein war Leroy - Nikita's Bruder, pechschwarz, gelbe Augen, starb vor Nikita (blöde Autos!) Heini - eingentlich Prinz Heinrich. Schwarzes Fell (wenn er in die Sonne geht, sieht man, dass es dunkelbraun-getigert ist), gelbe Augen. Mischung aus Ezropäisch Kurzhaar und Norwegisch Wald. Seine alten Besitzer holten sich einen Hund und kümmerten sich nicht mehr um ihn. Hatte Organ-Probleme. Wir mussten ihn einschläfern. George - helles, farnbraunes Kaninchen (Männchen) mit braunen Augen. Starb am falschen Futter. Blacky - eigentlich Black Beauty. Schwarzes Kaninchen (Weibchen) mit weißer Nase und braunen Augen. George's Bruder. Sie starb mit fünf, im Sommer als ich im Urlaub war. Little Joe - wuscheliges, blaues Teddy-Kaninchen (Männchen). Sehr langes Fell. Nahmen wir nach George's Tod für Blacky auf. Kira - indisch farbenes Kaninchen (Weibchen). Nahmen wir kurz nach Blacky's Tod für Little Joe auf. Starb nach zwei Tagen an Hasenschnupfen. Kaninchen meiner Schwester. Candace - schwarzes Kaninchen (Weibchen) mit einem weißen Fleck auf der Nase. War Kira's Freundin. Sehr bissig. Ist nun Little Joe's Stallbewohnerin Skippy - graues Widder-Kaninchen (Männlich). Lief einer Freundin von uns zu, die gab ihn dann zu uns. Jack - Hovawartrüde Tiere meiner Familie Mijou - null Ahnung wie man die schreibt. Schwarz, weiße Pfoten, verstorben Kleo - Graupapagei, Timley. Weibchen (denke ich), sagen trotzdem immer "er", lebend Hörn - KP wie man den schreibt. Weiß, blaue Augen, taub, verstorben. Nina '- schwarze Katze, Name vergessen, verstorben '''Jimmy '- Yorkshire-Malteser-Mix,, männlich, verstorben 'Jona '- Yorkshire-Mateser-Mix, weiblich, verstorben '''Bruno - Labrador-Berner Sennenhund Mix, männlich. Tony - Yorkshire Terrier, männlich. Lieblingscharaktere *Ashfur ::Aschenpelz ist mein absoluter Liebling, ich mochte ihn schon immer. Und nein, ich werde den Erins nie vergeben, dass sie ihn so kaputt gemacht haben. Ich denke auch, dass viel Potential an ihm verloren gegangen ist, da ich mir vorstelle, dass es ziemlich cool gewesen wäre, seinen Wandel aus seiner Sicht mitzukriegen. Wenigstens ist mein Baby im SternenClan. *Breezepelt :: Nach Ashfur mein liebster Charakter. Über ihn habe ich auch viele Gedanken. Ich hoffe, wir bekommen etwas Aufdeckung in Crowfeather's Trial. Ich finde ihn cool. Und ich verstehe ihn in seinem Hass gegen Jay, Lion und Holly. Ich mein, es ist offensichtlich, dass Crowfeather sich keinen Dreck um ihn oder Nightcloud geschert hat. Er hat die beiden benutzt. Und ich glaube, Breeze wusste das immer. Und als dann rauskam, dass Crow noch andere Jungen hat, natürlich muss er dann geglaubt haben: "Sie sind der Grund, wieso er mich nicht liebt, wieso er meine Mutter nicht liebt." Und mit seiner Verbitterung war er ein einfaches Opfer für den Dark Forest ... ich glaube, er wollte eine Vaterfigur - jemand, der ihm Dinge beibringt, der ihm sagt, dass er seine Sache gut gemacht hat, jemand, der stolz auf ihn ist. Denn das hatte er nie in Crowfeather. (ein paar Spoiler zu CT in den Boxen) *Juniperclaw ::Ist zu einem meiner absoluten Lieblinge geworden. Gründe in einer Spoilerbox, da kommt was von TRS zusammen. *Brackenfur :: Ich mochte Farnpelz auch von Anfang an. Ich mag seine ruhige Art und er tut mir so leid, weil er so viele Katzen verloren hat, die er geliebt hat. Ich freue mich irgendwie darauf, wenn er und Ampferschweif sich endlich wieder sehen. *Thornclaw :: Genau wie bei seinem Bruder. Ich mag seine Art und ich finde es schön, dass er endlich eine Gefährtin hat. *Blossomfall :: Hab viele Gedanken über sie. Einige sagen, dass sie im Unrecht gegen Millie ist, weil sie eine verwöhnte Göre ist und nicht auf ihre behinderte Schwester eifersüchtig sein sollte, aber mal ehrlich. Blossomfall fühlt sich ja unendlich schlecht dafür, dass sie eifersüchtig ist. Außerdem ist dieser Sprung von ständig umhätschelt zu vollkommen egal schwierig. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie eine bessere Mutter ist als Millie. Und sie hat ja schließlich Dornenkralle. *Silverstream :: Erst töten die Erins ihre Mutter und Schwestern. Dann klauen sie ihr den Gefährten. Wieso bringen die immer meine Lieblingskatzen um? *Badgerfang :: Hab mein Herz an dieses kleine schnuckelige Junge verloren. *Blackstar :: Gott ich liebe ihn. Das nennt man Character Development, was er durchgemacht hat! Er hat seine Sache so gut gemacht, musste den Scheiß aufräumen, den Tigerstern angefangen hat und hat es unglaublich gut hingekriegt. Hat den SchattenClan aus dem ewigen Tief mit Braunstern, der namenlosen Krankheit und dem BlutClan wieder rausgeholt. (Und dann hat Rowanstar alles kaputt gemacht) *Russetfur :: Ich mag sie. Hab keinen richtigen Grund dafür, sie ist einfach cool. *Oakfur :: Eigentlich genau wie bei Russetfur. *Brambleberry :: Sie ist die beste Heilerin der ganzen Warrior Cats. Sie ist echt cool, und ich mag sie, vorallem weil sie so lieb zu Crookedstar ist. *Crookedstar :: Seine Geschichte finde ich mitunter am interessantesten. Ich mag ihn. Ich mag, dass er trotz all der Verluste, die er erdulden musste, dennoch stark war und sich gut um seinen Clan gekümmert hat. *Scourge :: Das nennt man einen richtig aufgebauten Bösewicht. Jemand, der zwar harte Zeiten durchgemacht hat, dessen Bosheit aber nicht darauf basiert, sondern auf eigenen Entscheidungen. Und endlich mal ein Bösewicht, der nicht von Mapleshade korrumpiert wurde. *Swiftpaw :: Ich hab dich lieb! *Longtail :: Ich vermisse ihn. Auch er hat ein vernünftiges Character Development durchgemacht. *Whitestorm :: Er war cool und weise und ich vermisse ihn :( *Feathertail :: Ich liebe sie. Sie ist ja in meinen Gedanken eigentlich zu gut für Crowfeather ... aber damals als er mit ihr zusammen war, war er ja noch erträglich! *Tall Shadow :: Sie ist echt cool. Eine richtige, wahre Anführerin. Und ich freue mich wirklich auf Shadowstar's Life, da mich echt interessiert, wie die Erins das erklären wollen: da sagen sie noch, Shadow war grausam und hat ihre neun Leben als erste verloren, da sie einen Krieg angezettelt hat. Fast forward ein paar Jahre, dann ist sie auf einmal eine ruhige und besonnene, weise und intelligente aber auch genauso leidenschaftliche und emotionale Katze. I mean what? Also, das interessiert mich wirklich. *Ratscar :: Keine Ahnung weshalb, ich mag ihn einfach. In AVoS weiß ich auch wieso: treuer SchattenClan-Krieger. *Clawface :: Ihn hier habe ich wirklich gern. Er war überhaupt nicht so schlimm. Er hat nur das getan, was sein Anführer verlangt hat. Er fand das selbst ja doof, aber er hat sich nicht beschwert, weil das Gesetz der Krieger es vorschreibt. Ich finde, ihn in den Dark Forest zu schicken war ein wenig unnötig, wenn man mal sieht, was sonst noch so im SternenClan rumkriecht ... *Mudclaw :: Er wäre ein besserer Anführer geworden als Kurzstern, ehrlich. Ich mein ... what the hell. Wenigstens durfte er in den SternenClan. *Hawkheart :: Ich liebe ihn, ich finde ihn so cool! Einerseits wird gezeigt, dass er echt lieb sein kann mit Hopkit. Ja, er hat Moonflower umgebracht, schlimm. Für mich jetzt nicht, weil ich sie nicht wirklich mochte ... und wenn er es nicht getan hätte, wäre der WindClan Toast gewesen. Sie brauchen ihre Kräuter. Goosefeather hat ja eh falsch gelegen mit seinem Omen ... *Gray Wing :: Er ist so viel besser als sein beknackter Bruder! Ich meine, er kümmert sich um Jungen, die nicht mal seine sind! Vier Stück! Thunder, Sparrow Fur, Pepple Heart und Owl Eyes! Und die Beziehung SlatexGrayxTurtle ist alles. *Mothwing :: Ich finde sie richtig, richtig cool. Und ich finde es cool, dass mit ihr auch respektvoller Atheismus in WaCa geworfen wird. Ich mag, dass sie nicht an den SternenClan glaubt, aber es akzeptiert, dass andere es tun. *Shrewtooth :: Mein lieber kleiner flauschiger Angstball, der dann Mut bewiesen hat und ein großartiger Krieger geworden ist. Warum ist er weg? Wo ist er hin? Ich brauche meinen Abschluss! *Ravenpaw :: Er war bis zum Ende cool. Sein Charakter wurde nicht ruiniert. *Ivypool :: Ich finde sie wirklich, wirklich cool. Sie ist einer der wenigen Charaktere in den späteren Staffeln, die noch vernünftig aufgebaut sind. Ich würde sie sooooo gerne als Anführerin oder Stellvertreterin sehen! *Stormfur - sweeter Boy *Sorreltail - cooler Charakter, unnötiger Tod *Sharpclaw - wäre ein besserer Anführer als Leaf gewesen. Wieso musste er sterben q.q *Cherrytail - find sie niedlich *Barley - ultimate sweet boy! *Yarrowleaf - find's cool, dass sie für ihre Jungen dem Clan beitritt, obwohl sie eigentlich Streunerin sein wollte *Snowbird - gute Kriegerin und gute Mutter *Whitewing - ich mag sie. Aber für mich wird sie nie mit Birch zusammen sein, egal wie sehr es beschrieben wird *Jake - versteh nicht, wieso er in so vielen Büchern ist, aber er ist trotzdem cool *Tallstar - guter Anführer mit einer schönen Geschichte *Macgyver - loyal und schnuckelig *Violetshine - ich find sie süß. Finde ihren Konflikt interessanter als den ihrer Schwester *Sun Shadow - so ein lieber Junge *Beetlewhisker - ist wohl von den Toten auferstanden? Egal, ich fand ihn trotzdem toll *Redtail - best deputy! *Alderheart - ich finde ihn niedlich. Aber Velvet soll weg von ihm bleiben! Charaktere, über die ich meine Meinung geändert habe Hier gibt es ein paar Spoiler, die packe ich aber extra in Boxen ^^ *Bramblestar ::In der ersten Staffel hat er mir noch leid getan, dafür, dass ihm quasi Sachen angehängt wurden, nur weil er seinem bösen Vater ähnlich sieht. Er war aber ein aufgeweckter, fröhlicher junger Kater und war zudem eine Parallele zu Feuerstern in der Hinsicht, dass sie sich beide wegen ihrer Erbschaft beweisen mussten. Ab der zweiten Staffel wurde mir alles zu blöd. Ich fand ihn schrecklich arrogant, ein bisschen dämlich und dazu auch noch naiv. Dann wurde er zweiter Anführer, das ganze wurde noch schlimmer. Mittlerweile ist er ein Charakter, den ich weder mag noch verabscheue. Er ist mir einfach ziemlich egal. *Crowfeather ::Wer hätt's gedacht? Ich nicht. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich Crow mal nicht hassen würde. *Finleap :: Hasscharaktere Macht euch auf so einige Rants gefasst. Ich bin sehr passioniert darin, Charaktere zu hassen. Und macht euch auf einige psychologische Analysen gefasst. *Firestar :: Eigentlich gehört er zu den "Katzen über die ich meine Meinung geändert habe" aber ich hasse ihn zu sehr, er muss hier sein. Das traurigste an der ganzen WaCa-Reihe. Von der zweiten Staffel an ging meine Meinung für Feuerstern nur noch runter, bis hin zu dem Punkt, an dem ich ihn überhaupt nicht mehr ab konnte. In Staffel 1 war es cool. Da zeigt er, dass er nicht im Wald geboren sein muss, damit er sein zu Hause ist. Er hat Fehler gemacht, schlimme und dumme Fehler, er hat immer versucht, das richtige zu tun, auch wenn es aus der Sicht anderer falsch war. Aber da wurde sein Konflikt noch gezeigt. In den späteren Staffeln, als man nicht mehr in seinen Kopf schauen konnte, nahm genau dieses Verhalten - dass er alles kann und immer die besten Entscheidungen trifft - einen negativen Weg. Und plötzlich war er nicht mehr der junge Kater, der damit zu kämpfen hatte, seinen Platz zu finden, seinen Clan beisammen zu halten und auch seine ganz persönlichen Probleme zu lösen, sondern einfach nur ein eindimensionaler Charakter, der einfach zu 100% perfekt war. Und perfekte Charaktere sind langweilig und faul. Wo sind die Probleme? Wo ist der Konflikt? Wo ist sein Zweifel? Weg war alles, was ihn interessant gemacht hat. Feuerstern ist für mich nach Feuersterns Mission gestorben und hat nur eine leere Hülle hinterlassen, die mir nicht egaler sein könnte. *Stalkerblatt :: Und auch über sie habe ich viele Gedanken ... viele negative Gedanken. Vom ersten Buch an scheint es für mich, als sei ihr einziger Sinn, Love Interest für Feuerstern zu sein. Es hätte ja eh nichts aus ihnen werden können, sagen sie ja selbst. Und nach ihrem Tod hätte es das auch sein sollen. Aber was passiert? Die Trulla lässt ihn nicht los. Warum war sie immer diejenige, die ihm Zeichen sendet? Wieso nicht jemand, mit dem er tatsächlich eine engere Beziehung aufgebaut hat? Wie Löwenherz, der war ja teils sein Mentor. Oder Gelbzahn, mit der er sowas wie eine Mutter-Sohn-Beziehung hatte. Ich versteh's nicht. Und mit Feuersterns Mission hätte endlich Schluss sein sollen, als Feuerstern Sandsturm wählt und Jungen mit ihr hat. Aber nein. Sie lässt nicht nur Feuerstern nicht los, nein, sie stalkt auch seine Töchter und seine Enkelkinder! Was zur Hölle? Frau, lass das doch! Du bekommst eh nichts! Und wäre sie in The Last Hope nicht gestorben, hätte sie sicher auch Alderheart und Sparkpelt gestalkt. Wie gesagt, ich sehe den Sinn ihres Charakters vor allem nach der ersten Staffel nicht. Sie ist sehr einfach ersetzbar. Unnötig. *Rock :: Der olle Klumpen. Ich hab so das Gefühl, der ist nur dafür da, um uns zu erzählen, welche Charaktere wir gut finden dürfen und welche nicht. So ein Tool von Victoria Holmes um uns zu zeigen "Dies ist ein guter Charakter!" und "Dies ist ein schlechter Charakter!" Bullshit. Deswegen mag ich CotC nicht. *Onestar :: Ich kann's nicht fassen, was für ein Sackgesicht dieses Vieh geworden ist. Hat Tallstar ihn nicht zum Anführer erwählt, weil er mehr Mitleid und Offenheit zeigen würde? Was mich zudem ankotzt, ist die Art, wie die Erins sein Verhalten rechtfertigen. "Ja, er wollte stark sein und hat so alles weggeschoben, was ihn schwach machen könnte!" ???? Ich mein, hä. Wieso ist es so, dass Tigerstern Scheiße bauen kann und das einzige, was die Erins dazu sagen "Ja, lol, er ist böse" ist, aber wenn einer der "guten" Scheiße baut, "Ja, tiefe Gründe, emotionaler Konflikt, blah blah" ... ich mein, das ist doch bescheuert. Das glaubt euch eh keiner. Wieso kann man nicht einfach sagen "Onestar hat das gemacht, was er gemacht hat, weil er einfach ein Arschloch ist." Das glaub ich euch sofort. Vor allem wenn man bedenkt, dass er einen gesamten Clan aussterben lassen wollte, sodass sein Heiler und Stellvertreter hinter seinem Rücken eigene Entscheidungen treffen mussten, und dass er sein eigenes Junges verstoßen hat, was darin resultierte, dass das Gleichgewicht aller Clans zerstört wurde. *Tigerstar :: SMH. Erste Staffel ging ja noch. Er war machthungrig und hatte einen verdrehten moralischen Kompass, aber es wurde gezeigt, dass er dennoch nicht komplett gefühllos war. Ich glaube, er hat Bernsteinpfote und Brombeerpfote aufrichtig geliebt, jedoch war ihm seine Macht dennoch wichtiger. Aber ich fand es dämlich, dass sie ihn dann Ende der zweiten Staffel zurückgeholt haben, da sie ja keinen richtigen Bösewicht hatten und irgendeiner ja dafür sorgen musste, dass Hawkfrost böse wird. ... what. Ich bin zu 100% sicher, dass die Erins sich diese Tigerstern-Storyline in der zweiten Staffel aus dem Arsch gezogen haben, einfach weil im originalen Plan die letzten drei Bücher überhaupt nicht passiert wären! Diese Storyline hätte nur Sinn ergeben, wenn Brombeerkralle die ganze Staffel noch Probleme damit gehabt hätte, Tigersterns Sohn zu sein - was er aber seit Stunde der Finsternis nicht mehr tut - um dann am Ende über ihn zu triumphieren und ihn zu töten. Aber nein, diese Storyline wurde über zwei weitere Staffeln gestreckt. Ich versteh auch die Logik vom SternenClan nicht so ganz. Tigerstern so: tötet seinen Zweiten Anführer, mobbt seinen Schüler, bis er den Clan verlässt, plant mit dem GRÖSSTEN VERRÄTER EVER, will seine Anführerin töten, lebt als Streuner, will seine Anführerin nochmal töten. SternenClan so: Ja ... das kann man so sehen ... man kann das aber auch so sehen ... machen wir ihn zum Anführer! Tigerstern so: will einen ganzen Clan ausrotten, bringt Verderben über die Clans, was die anderen dann ausbaden müssen. SternenClan: oh em gee! Wie hätten wir das nur wissen können!? *Brokenstar :: Muss ich was dazu sagen? Und auch hier wieder die beste Anwendung der SternenClan-Logik. Braunstern bringt seinen Vater und Anführer um, achtet das Gesetz der Krieger nicht, tötet Jungen, hängt es einer Heilerin an und verbannt sie. Wird verbannt. Möchte den DonnerClan angreifen. Wird gefangen genommen. SchattenClan so: ja, wir hätten dann jetzt gern einen neuen Anführer. SternenClan so: ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ *Rainflower :: Sonst noch was? Ich versteh sie echt nicht. So eine oberflächliche ... was zur Hölle. Die perfekte Beschreibung, wie man auf keinen Fall mit seinen körperlich eingeschränkten Kindern umzugehen hat. *Millie :: Kann sie nicht leiden. Schreckliche Mutter. Wie sie mit ihrem körperlich eingeschränkten Kind umgeht, ist die andere Seite der Medaille zu Rainflower. Beide sind komplett daneben. Seh den Sinn ihres Charakters auch nicht so sehr, außer dass sie Graustreif zurückgebracht hat ... aber das hätte man auch mit einem neuen platonischen Freund machen können. Aber ich denke, dass sie am Ende ihres Lebens genug Strafe bekommt, wenn Graustreif Silberfluss wählt. *Wolkenschweif :: Mann, ey. Respektloser Atheismus mit diesem Idioten. Toll, du glaubst nicht an den SternenClan. Das akzeptieren wir. Also wieso kannst du es nicht akzeptieren, dass es andere können? Wenigstens hat er ab der dritten Staffel oder so endlich die Klappe gehalten. *Egoteich :: So viel Egoismus in einer Katze. Ich fand sie ja immer schon ein wenig quengelig. Aber als ich Leafpool's Wish gelesen habe, wollte ich mich erschießen. Was ein Jammerlappen. Und für mich wird Leafpool nie die Mutter von Jay, Lion und Holly sein. Sie hat sich nicht um sie gekümmert, sie hat sie nicht aufgezogen. Für mich sind die Eltern der drei immer Squirrel und Bramble und ganz ehrlich, Leaf soll einfach die Luke dichtmachen. Es ist halt so. Selbst Schuld, wenn du den Clan verdammst und mit deinem Lover durchbrennen willst. *Dovewing :: Noch Fragen? SO much egoism. Tigerheart's Shadow hat das nochmal verdeutlicht. Sie will ihn allen Ernstes dazu zwingen, zwischen ihr und seinem VERDAMMTEN Clan zu wählen, obwohl er Zweiter Anführer ist und eine Verantwortung in sich trägt, die sie gar nicht verstehen kann!? Ich finde ihre Kinder ja süß, aber sie ist trotzdem der größte Abschaum. Auch sie nutzt eine Form von emotionaler Misshandlung in dem Sinne, dass sie Tigerheart kontrollieren will. Sie erpresst ihn! Ich hoffe, sie taucht nicht mehr so häufig auf, jetzt wo sie nicht mehr im DonnerClan ist. Warum muss sie jetzt ausgerechnet in meinem LieblingsClan sein? *Mapleshade :: Zuerst fand ich sie ja cool, aber dann ... sie hat ihre Pfoten auch in allem, oder? Egal, welcher Bösewicht es ist - er hatte irgendwas mit Mapleshade zu tun. Warum ist sie in so vielen Short Adventures? Dieser Plotpoint wurde mir sehr schnell langweilig. Wieso ist es immer sie? Warum ist sie immer da? Was hat die denn für Probleme? Wieso können Bösewichte nicht einfach böse sein, ohne von ihr korrumpiert zu werden? Langweilig. Und MV hat mir auch nicht gerade geholfen, Mitleid für sie zu empfinden. Als ihre Geschichte mit CP und S4 noch offen gehalten wurde, hatte ich Mitgefühl und fand es interessant. Aber die Umsetzung war unendlich schwach, vor allem wenn man bedenkt, was für ein facettenreicher Charakter Mapleshade zu Anfang war ... und diese Umsetzung hat dafür gesorgt, dass sie mir einfach nur noch auf den Sack geht. Wenigstens kommt sie (vermutlich) in keinen weiteren Büchern vor. *Snookthorn - egoistisch und feige *Rowanstar - einer der schlechtesten und feigsten Anführer *Darktail - unorigineller Bösewicht und hat Sharpclaw getötet *Sleekwhisker - so ein Stück Dreck. Kann sie bitte noch getötet werden? *Redwillow - Saaack *Moonflower - Ich mochte sie noch nie, seit Goosefeather's Curse mag ich sie noch weniger *Twigbranch - Dovewing 2.0 anyone? *Sparkpelt - ja ... nicht die angenehmste Katze. Einziger Lichtblick -> hasst Twig auch *Leafstar - das ist keine Anführerin. Kann sie bitte vor Lost Stars Sterben, damit Hawkwing Anführer wird? *Tree - Daisy 2.0 *Clear Sky - der größte Bastard allerzeiten. *Star Flower - ich dachte ja zuerst, sie sei einfach Opfer von One Eye's Manipulation, dann sagen die Erins, sie ist zu stark, um manipuliert zu werden ... also hat sie alles aus eigenem Willen getan und ist selbst manipulativ und egoistisch. Well awesome. *Quiet Rain - so verdammt taktlos *Daisy - unnötig und unnütz? Und ein bisschen nervig noch dazu? Charaktere, mit denen ich andere Probleme habe *Hawkfrost :: Ich hab keine Ahnung, was ich von dem denken soll. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass so unendlich viel Potential an diesem Kater verloren gegangen ist. Und jetzt mal ohne Spaß. Ehrgeiz und Boshaftigkeit ist nicht vererbbar! Gibt es irgendeinen Grund, weshalb Hawkfrost so ist wie er ist, außer, dass er Tigerstar's Sohn ist? Wenn ja, wird er nicht genannt und das empfinde ich als faules Storytelling. Hätte man um einiges besser machen können. *Thistleclaw :: Vicky, gib mir 'ne Pause. Jetzt mal ehrlich. Für mich sieht die ganze Sache um Thisteclaw folgendermaßen aus: als die Erins erwähnten, Bluestar habe ihn aus dem SternenClan gejagt, gab es einen negativen Abfall für die Popularität für Bluestar, weswegen sie ihr Wort zurücknahmen. BULLSHIT. Und dann Spottedleaf's Heart? Ich ignoriere, dass es existiert. Es zählt für mich nicht zum Canon. Für mich ist das einfach ein kläglicher und ziemlich widerlicher Versuch, zu zeigen, dass Thistleclaw doch böse ist und er schrecklich ist. What the hell? Also, 1) kann man das anders machen! Und 2) hättet ihr das arme Ding auch nicht kaputt machen müssen. Ohne Witz. Ihr hättet es auch einfach so lassen können: der Tod seiner Gefährtin hat Thistleclaw ruiniert. Alles, was er wollte war, sie wiederzusehen. Und das wurde ihm nicht erlaubt. SO VIEL POTENTIAL ... einfach weggeschmissen. *Jessy :: Eigentlich fand ich ihren Charakter cool, aber ... dann habe ich nachgedacht. Wozu war sie denn eigentlich gut? Für nichts. Dem DonnerClan beibringen, dass Hauskätzchen nicht so schlecht sind? JA HÄ, die nehmen doch am laufenden Meter Hauskätzchen in ihren Clan auf! Sie hatten ein Hauskätzchen als Anführer! Das wissen die schon! Es hat für mich in Bramblestar's Storm übel keinen Sinn ergeben, dass die DonnerClan-Katzen Hauskätzchen so feindlich gesinnt sind. Die haben ja wohl am meisten Geschichte und Erfahrung damit. Der einzige Nutzen, den Jessy hatte, war, Bramblestar und Squirrelflight nach unnötig langgestreckter Zeit wieder zusammenzubringen. Und das hätte man sowas von anders lösen können. Ich versteh ja, Charaktere sind ein Plot Device ... aber Jessy war ein Hauptcharakter in BS. Und dennoch war sie vollkommen unnötig. POTENTIAL! So viel verlorenes Potential. Lieblingspaare RavenpawxBarley ThornclawxBlossomfall JakexTallstar SlatexGray WingxTurtle Tail BrackenfurxSorreltail FernsongxIvypool SharpclawxCherrytail AshfurxWhitewing StormcloudxCherryfall CrookedstarxWillowbreeze ThrushpeltxBluestarxOakheart JayfeatherxHalf Moon BlackstarxTallpoppy MudfurxBrightsky Raven PeltxJuniper Branch GraystripexSilverstream StormfurxBrook AppleduskxReedshine BreezepeltxHeathertail MousewhiskerxMinnowtail RaggedstarxYellowfang Hasscouples GraystripexMillie BramblestarxJessy CrowfeatherxLeafpool FirestarxSpottedleaf SharpclawxLeafstar AlderheartxVelvet TigerheartxDovewing BumblestripexDovewing HawkfrostxIvypool JayfeatherxCinderheart JayfeatherxBriarlight Book Ranking Staffeln #Staffel 1 #Staffel 5 #Staffel 6 #Staffel 2 #Staffel 3 #Staffel 4 Staffel 1 #Geheimnis des Waldes #Gefährliche Spuren #Stunde der Finsternis #In die Wildnis #Feuer und Eis #Vor dem Sturm Staffel 2 # # #Mondschein #Morgenröte, Mitternacht #Sternenglanz, Sonnenuntergang #Dämmerung Staffel 3 # # # # # #Der geheime Blick, Fluss der Finsternis, Verbannt, Zeit der Dunkelheit, Lange Schatten, Sonnenaufgang Staffel 4 # # # # #Die letzte Hoffnung #Der vierte Schüler, Fernes Echo, Stimmen der Nacht, Spur des Mondes, Der verschollene Krieger Staffel 5 #Der Sternenpfad #Der Leuchtende Stern #Der erste Kampf #Der Sonnenpfad #Der geteilte Wald #Donnerschlag Staffel 6 #River of Fire #The Raging Storm #Dunkelste Nacht #Die Mission des Schülers #Donner und Schatten #Zerrissene Wolken Staffel 7 #Lost Stars (bis jetzt) Special Adventures #Crowfeather's Trial #Hawkwing's Journey #Moth Flight's Vision #Crookedstar's Promise #Firestar's Quest #Yellowfang's Secret #Tallstar's Revenge #Bluestar's Prophecy #Bramblestar's Storm #SkyClan's Destiny #Tigerheart's Shadow Short Adventures #Ravenpaw's Farewell #Shadowstar's Life #Tawnypelt's Clan #Redtail's Debt #Ich #hasse #alle #anderen #Short #Adventures #wie #die #Pest #Thunderstar's Echo #Pinestar's Choice #Hollyleaf's Story #Mistystar's Omen #Cloudstar's Journey #Dovewing's Silence #Tigerclaw's Fury #Goosefeather's Curse #Mapleshade's Vengeance #Leafpool's Wish #Spottedleaf's Heart Mein Problem mit Warrior Cats Leider habe ich so einige Probleme mit der Buchreihe, was mich sehr traurig macht, da ich sie als ich jünger war unglaublich gern gelesen habe. Die erste Staffel lese ich nach wie vor ziemlich gern, die war wundervoll. Auch das Special Adventure Feuersterns Mission war schön (auch wenn ich immer noch nicht ganz raffe, wieso ausgerechnet Feuerstern den WolkenClan retten musste, aber das lasse wir jetzt einfach mal außen vor). Die meisten Special Adventures sind ganz schön. Die erste Staffel von Warrior Cats fand ich wunderbar. Es war eine interessante Storyline mit schönen Überthemen - Heimat, Liebe, Angst, Unsicherheit, Gerechtigkeit, all sowas - einem interessanten, facettenreichen Hauptcharakter und einem facettenreichen Bösewicht. Das einzige, das ich an der ersten Staffel irgendwie komisch finde, ist der Dreh vom Hauptbösewicht. Dass es nicht mehr Tigerstern ist sondern auf den letzten hundert Seiten ein vollkommen neuer Charakter. Das ist ein bisschen seltsam, vor allem wenn man bedenkt, dass der letzte Kampf zwischen Tigerstern und Feuerstern drei Staffeln später trotzdem passiert, ergibt es wenig Sinn, dass er da nicht passiert ist. Wieso? Damit Feuerstern moralisch höher steht? Wie gesagt, es ergibt wenig Sinn, aber es hat dennoch hat es irgendwie funktioniert. Zweite Staffel. Ab da ging es für mich bergab. Aber erst nach den ersten drei Büchern. Ich mochte den neuen POV von Bramble in den ersten drei Büchern und obwohl Squirrel manchmal nervig war, war sie jetzt nicht komplett scheiße. Leaf mochte ich aber von Anfang an nicht, zu quengelig. Aber wie gesagt, die ersten drei Bücher, kein Problem. Dann kam aber dieser neue Plot mit Hawkfrost. Diesen Punkt habe ich oben bei meiner Kritik an Tigerstern schon geschrieben. Dieser Plotpoint, dass Hawk böse ist und Tigerstern Kontakt zu seinen Söhnen aufbaut ... ergibt übel keinen Sinn. Vor allem Bramble weiß doch, was für eine Scheiße Tigerstern abgezogen hat - ich kann verzeihen, dass Hawk nicht darauf geachtet hat, weil er die ganze Sache nicht mitbekommen hat. Aber Bramble? Nach all den Problemen, die er wegen seines Vaters hatte? Sind bei dem ein paar Sicherungen durchgebrannt? Und dann wundert er sich, wieso Hawkfrost und Tigerstern doch böse sind. Wie gesagt, diesen Plot mit Tigerstern in der zweiten Staffel finde ich unmöglich. Genau wie die Scheiße mit Leaf und Crow. Da Staffel 2 ursprünglich eine Trilogie sein sollte, nehme ich hier einfach an, dass das nicht geplant war, was Sinn ergibt. Auch diese Plotline fühlt sich an den Haaren herbeigezogen, nur damit man einen Konflikt in der dritten Staffel hat. Und die dritte Staffel. Oh, die dritte Staffel. Langweilig? Wenig Konflikt? Dämlicher Handlungsstrang? Und von den Charakteren will ich gar nicht erst anfangen! Die einzige, die ich halbwegs mochte, war Hollyleaf aber auch die nicht wirklich, das kam erst so in Staffel 4, glaub ich. Ich erinnere mich aber auch an kaum etwas aus Staffel 3, außer, dass ich irgendwann das Buch hingelegt habe und einen Spaziergang machen musste, weil es so viel Bullshit war. Und ganz zu schweigen von der Tatsache, dass Staffel 3 mein Lieblingsbaby Ashfur kaputt gemacht hat. Bei dieser ganzen Geschichte mit den Urkatzen verstehe ich den Sinn auch nicht so ganz. Wie gesagt, dieser Plot wurde an den Haaren herbeigezogen durch irgendeinen Dreck, der in der zweiten Staffel passiert ist, der so nicht mal hätte passieren sollen. Die dritte Staffel wäre für mich besser gewesen, wenn sie aus Rußherz' Sicht geschrieben worden war. Wir haben ja in Staffel 2 den Teaser bekommen, dass sie eine Wiedergeburt ist. Dann hätte man ihre Probleme und ihren Konflikt aus nächster Nähe mitbekommen können, was sich dann weiter in Staffel 4 gezogen hätte, anstelle in Staffel 3 fast nichts zu sehen, um es in Staffel 4 wieder aufzugreifen. Sehr viel Potential für eine coole Geschichte oder ein Special Adventure ist einfach weg. Und dafür haben wir eine langweilige dritte Staffel und eine bestimmte Sache, die ich beschissen finde, die ich später erklären werde. Staffel 4. Ich hasse Staffel 4. Während wir zwischen Staffel 1, 2 und 3 jedes Mal Hauptcharakter-Wechsel hatten, bekommt man in Staffel 4 nur einfach ein paar weitere hinzu. Das ist schon einmal etwas, das ich nicht mag. Und dann: ich mag weder Lion, noch Jay, noch Dove, noch Flame. Nur Ivy finde ich gut, aber leider war sie nicht genug, um die restlichen nervigen Hauptcharaktere und den dämlichen Plot besser zu machen. Wie gesagt, die ganze Sache mit Rußherz ist einfach so ... bescheuert? Ohne Build-Up wird da irgendwas erzählt, nachdem es in Staffel 3 fast komplett ignoriert wurde? Die Liebesgeschichte zwischen Lion und Cinder ist so ... nichtssagend? Unnötig? Fehl am Platz? Vor allem, wenn man bedenkt, wie schnell und ohne große Umschweife der Konflikt auf einmal gelöst wird. Genau wie diese ganze Sache mit Tigerheart und Dove ... ich dachte eigentlich, die Erins hätten endlich mal genug von den geheimen Liebesbeziehungen. Ich fand die meisten Charaktere langweilig und bescheuert (was zur Hölle haben die mit Yellowfang gemacht?), die Bösewichte waren flach und unbeeindruckend. Und dann The Last Hope. Während ich das Buch mehr mag, als alle anderen der Staffel, ist es dennoch nicht großartig. Ziemlich langweilig, um ehrlich zu sein. Das einzige, das ich wirklich mochte, war Schwarzstern, weil er wieder mal badass af ist. Aber der ganze letzte Kampf ... hier sind einige Sachen, die mich stören: als Spottedleaf stirbt, benimmt sich Feuerstern so, als würde seine Gefährtin sterben. Ähm, hallo, Sandsturm steht direkt daneben? Zu diesem Zeitpunkt sollte Spottedleaf ihm nicht mehr so viel bedeuten. Wenigstens hieß es, dass sie Olle endlich weg vom Fenster war. Die Tatsache, dass die Erins gesagt haben, dass Hollyleaf und Ferncloud sterben mussten, um zu zeigen, wie böse Brokenstar und Hawkfrost sind. Ehhh???? Das wissen wir auch so??? Das geht auch anders???? So Brokenstar ist wieder tot, blah blah, mir egal. Den hatten wir vor der ganzen Scheiße ja seit Staffel 1 Buch 3 nicht mehr gesehen. Aber, wie ich das schon bei meiner Kritik an Tigerstern erwähnte, durch Staffel 2 wurde ein Konflikt zwischen Bramble und Tigerstern erschaffen. Da aber Tigerstern immer "Feuersterns Kampf" war - und Pause, was soll der Scheiß eigentlich? Von allen Katzen hat Feuerstern wirklich am wenigsten Grund, einen Anspruch auf diesen Kampf zu legen, da er so ungefähr die einzige Katze ist, dem Tigerstern nie wirklich Schaden zugefügt hatte. Also da ist erstmal das. Aber zurück zum Text: Die Erins konnten es ja nicht haben, dass Bramble über seinen Vater triumphiert, wenn Feuerstern doch derjenige sein musste, der ihn besiegt, also geben sie Bramble den Tigerstern-Abklatsch Hawkfrost! Das ist ohnehin schon dämlich. Eine weitere Sache, die mich stört, ist wie Holly Leaf als ihre Mutter bezeichnet. Ehem? Leaf war nie deine Mutter, wird sie nie sein. Sie hat sich nicht um dich gekümmert, dich nicht aufgezogen. Das ist generell die Sache, die mich so an Staffel 3 und 4 stört: ich liebe ja diese ganze Sache mit gefundener Familie, gewählter Familie über Blutfamilie. Da ist es egal, mit wem du verwandt bist, da zählt nur, was dieser jemand dir bedeutet. Wenn ein Adoptivkind seine biologischen Eltern findet, heißt es schließlich nicht, dass die Adoptiveltern plötzlich nicht mehr seine Eltern sind! Das ist etwas, das ich an Bramblestar's Storm tatsächlich schön fand: wie er Lion, Jay und Holly durchweg als seine Kinder bezeichnet. So Staffel 5. Ein Lichtblick! Staffel 5 war etwas neues, etwas, auf das ich schon ewig gewartet habe. Komplett neue Katzen, neue Konflikte, interessante Dinge. Interessante Katzen! Nur Clear Sky ging mir unendlich auf den Sack, aber ich glaube da bin ich nicht die einzige. Gray Wing war aber toll, ein wundervoller Hauptcharakter. Thunder war auch gut, um einiges ertäglicher als so mancher anderer DonnerClan-Charakter. Ich fand es interessant, die Anfänge zu sehen und zu erfahren, wo die Probleme damals lagen. Und dazu muss man sagen, dass sie sie um einiges besser gelöst haben. Der frische Wind hat der Buchserie gut getan, da konnte man den Clusterfuck der vorherigen Staffeln vergessen. Charaktere waren schön aufgebaut, wie auch die Antagonisten - One Eye ist meiner Meinung nach ein echt guter Antagonist gewesen - und die Romanzen waren endlich nicht mehr langweilig. Obwohl ich sagen muss, dass ich die Augen verdrehen musste, wenn Clear Sky mal wieder jemandem die Liebesinteresse ausgespannt hat. Alles in allem war Staffel 5 gut, aber das liegt meiner Meinung nach daran, dass es etwas ganz neues war und es keine richtige Grundlage gab, auf der man aufbauen konnte. Staffel 6. Das ist so 'ne Hassliebe. Ich mag Alderheart, aber ich hasse Sparkpelt. Ich mag Violetshine, aber hasse Twigbranch. An sich mag ich den Plot, dass der WolkenClan endlich seinen Platz bei den anderen Clans wieder einfindet. Allerdings behaupte ich, dass man das drei Staffeln vorher auch hätte machen können. Allerdings finde ich die ganze Sache ganz schön, auch, dass es endlich wieder neue Charaktere aus anderen Clans gibt, die mal 'ne größere Rolle spielen, als einfach in der Hierarchie zu stehen. Diesmal gefällt mir sogar der Großteil der Sichten, aus der die Staffel geschrieben wird. Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich die Staffel nicht wieder kritisiere. Etwas, das mich sehr stört, ist dieses Recycling von Plotpoints. Diese ganze Sache mit Dunkelschweif ist mir zu sehr wie damals Sol. Wir haben einen Charakter, der ein Bösewicht wird. Er weiß von den Clans durch seine Mutter und möchte die Clans zerstören. Er findet die anderen Clans nachdem er beim WolkenClan für Ärger gesorgt hat und sorgt dann dafür, dass der SchattenClan Probleme kriegt. Das war nervig. Auch, dass diese SchattenClan-Storyline so lang gestreckt wurde. Ein weiterer Punkt, den ich ziemlich bescheuert an der sechsten Staffel finde, ist folgender: Velvet. Wieso? Haben die Erins ihre verbotenen Lieben nicht mal satt? Soweit ich weiß haben sie auch gesagt, dass es keine Gefährten mehr für Heilerkatzen gibt, aber jetzt diese Velvet-Kacke. Muss dazu auch sagen, dass diese Build-Ups für Liebesgeschichten - SparkxLark, VioletxTree, TwigxFin - ziemlich ... einfach sind. Einfach poof und da. Und ich warte immer noch darauf, dass Cherryfall und Stormcloud zusammen kommen! Ich bin gespannt, was The Raging Storm mit sich bringt, denn nach RoF sehe ich endlich wieder etwas positives. Die Special Adventures finde ich im Großen und Ganzen interessant. Einige mag ich einfach mehr als andere, was manchmal an der Handlung, manchmal an den Charakteren liegt. Die neueren SAs gefallen mir sehr gut, wenn man mal Tigerheart's Shaodw ignoriert. Aber das ist nicht mein größtes Problem. Mein größtes Problem sind die Short Adventures. Dieser riesige Haufen Kacke. Bis auf drei Ausnahmen hasse ich jedes einzelne Buch. Die Handlungen sind entweder langweilig oder welche, die mich nie interessiert haben, sie sind gerusht, weil es nur zehn Kapitel sind und manchmal eine Zeitspanne beinhalten, die größer ist als bei manchen Special Adventures. Die Charaktere, die sie umfassen, sind mir egal oder ich kann sie nicht leiden. Die Umsetzung ist schlecht. Es sorgt für riesige Logikfehler und Plotlücken, obwohl sie diese Lücken eigentlich auffüllen sollten. All sowas. Und von Spottedleaf's Heart will ich gar nicht erst anfangen, was für eine widerliche Scheiße ist das? Häufig haben diese Bücher dafür gesorgt, dass ich einen Charakter (noch) weniger leiden konnte als zuvor. Allerdings bin ich gespannt auf Path of a Warrior, da diese wirklich von Charakteren sind, von denen wir nicht so viel wissen, da es keine oder nur wenige POVs von ihnen gab, also können sie sehr interessant werden. Sie scheinen auch keinen so großen Zeitraum zu umfassen, was der Handlung gut tun würde. Außerdem werden sie von einer anderen Autorin verfasst, also habe ich große Hoffnungen. Ich hab beinahe komplett meine Motivation für diese Serie verloren, was mich traurig macht. Allerdings haben Hawkwing's Journey und jetzt River of Fire ein wenig dafür gesorgt, dass sich das ändert. Ich hoffe, das bleibt so. Allerdings gibt es noch so viele Dinge, die mir nach wir vor nicht gefallen, was hoffentlich bald endlich aufgeräumt wird. Die Charakterisierungen vieler Charaktere haben über die Zeit stark gelitten. Neue Charaktere sind häufig gleich (Beispiel: Crowfeather und Jayfeather. Like father like son, beide unerträglich schlecht gelaunt. Oder Dovewing und Twigbranch: egoistisch und nervig). Es gibt Charaktere, die offensichtlich von den Erins stark favorisiert werden, die aber ständig Scheiße bauen, die aber immer entschuldigt wird. Ihnen werden die guten Dinge einfach hinterhergeworfen. Katzen, die sie nicht so gerne mögen (die aber in vielen Fällen interessanter sind) und durch verkorkste Leben oder verkorkste Erziehung Scheiße bauen, werden verteufelt. Sie sorgen dafür, dass man bestimmte Charaktere ohne Grund hasst, während man andere Charaktere mag, obwohl sie keine positiven Qualitäten haben. Dir wird so häufig von anderen Charakteren erzählt, wie toll dieser eine Charakter ist, doch der Charakter selbst tut nichts, was es zeigt. Auf der anderen Seite gibt es dann die interessanten Charaktere, über die alle schlecht reden. Ich hoffe einfach, dass es besser wird. Aber dazu musst ich auch sagen, dass eine Sache, die mich persönlich sehr stört, die ich weiter oben leicht angekratzt habe, folgende ist: es handelt sich immer um dieselbe Familie, zumindest in den Hauptstaffeln. Staffel 1 -> Feuerstern. Staffel 2 dachte ich, yeah, neue Charaktere, neue Familie! Nichts da, Feuersterns Töchter kriegen beide POVs. Staffel 3 sind es Feuersterns Enkelkinder. Staffel 4 sind es Feuersterns Enkelkinder und seine ... Urgroßnichten? Irgendwie sowas. Deswegen fand ich Staffel 5 ja schön, weil es da niemanden gab, der mit Feuerstern verwandt war. Staffel 6 ist es zwar wieder eins von Feuersterns Enkelkindern, aber auch zwei vollkommen neue Charaktere. Das war ganz schön. Die Erins haben in Staffel 2 behauptet, sie wollen eine neue Generation anfangen. Aber dennoch war die zu sehr mit ihrem alten Hauptcharakter verbunden. Ich finde es ja nicht mal schlimm, dass beinahe alle Staffeln im DonnerClan spielen. Ich verstehe, dass die Erins sich mit dem am meisten befasst haben und es demnach am einfachsten für sie ist, über den zu schreiben. Aber es hätte spätestens nach Staffel 2 eine andere Familie sein können. Wenn beispielsweise Staffel 3 sich nicht um Holly, Lion und Jay gedreht hätte, sondern anstelle dessen Cinderheart als Hauptcharakter gehabt hätte, das wäre wirklich cool gewesen. Das hier ist aber einfach persönliche Kritik. Bin aber mal gespannt, was Staffel 7 so mit sich bringt und ob wir weiterhin POVs aus dem WolkenClan haben können - obwohl mich eine Geschichte, die sich beinahe komplett im Schatten-, Wind- oder FlussClan abspielt - über eine Staffel, nicht nur ein Buch - auch sehr schön fände. Kleine Sache noch am Rande, ich muss einfach kurz erzählen, wie toll ich Crowfeather's Trial fand - natürlich in einer Spoilerbox, wenn ihr es zuerst lesen wollt ^^ Eine Sache kann ich aber schon vorher loswerden: ich mag Victoria Holmes' Geschreibsel nicht, zumindest ihr späteres. Die Novellas gehören zu meinen meist-gehassten Büchern und als ich gesehen hab, dass sie CotC geschrieben hat, habe ich nur gedacht "Wieso frag ich überhaupt, natürlich hat sie das." Vicky hat halt das Problem, dass sie ihre Bevorzugung bestimmter Charaktere nicht aus ihrem Schreiben rausbehalten kann. Das war einer meiner Kritikpunkte weiter oben, jetzt fällt mir auf, dass es eigentlich nur Vicky ist, die das tut.